Demon
' Flexible Ability Modifiers': A demon increases one ability score of the player's choice by two, but reduces one other by two. * Demons are humanoids, with the (demon, outsider) subtypes. These subtypes do not grant the demon any racial traits, but he is subject to spells and effects that target demons and outsiders, as well as humanoids. * Medium: As Medium creatures, Demons have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: The base speed of a demon is 30 feet. * Cheated In School: At first level, a demon selects one skill; the character gains a +2 racial bonus on those skill checks, and that skill is always a class skill for him. * Demonic Trait: At first level, each demon has one special ability chosen from the following list: Upon creating a Demon, 1 of these must be chosen. * Wings: Some demons have functioning wings capable of flight. This provides the character with a fly speed of 30 feet, with average maneuverability. As a free action, a demon can shrink the size of his wings or cause them to vanish and blend in with his clothing or cause them to reappear. * Tail: Some demons have a prehensile tail, often whip-like. This tail may be used to hold objects of Small size or less. This tail can also be used to pick up and carry Tiny creatures or smaller, but it lacks the strength to hold them against their will. It cannot be used to make extra attacks. * Paddletail: ''A very rare and strange sort of tail, Paddletails are very wide and thick as well as being quite plump. Not nearly as flexible as normal demon tails, they do aid in maintaining balance. You gain a +4 bonus to acrobatics checks to balance, and once per day you can use it to keep yourself from being knocked prone from something that would normally knock you prone. * ''Natural Weapon: The demon has two claw attacks, each of which dealing 1d4 damage, and either a bite or gore attack (player's choice) that deals 1d6 damage. * Resistance: Choose two of the following energy types, and the demon gains energy resistance 5 against them: Acid, cold, electricity, or fire. * Tough Skin: The demon gains a +1 natural armor bonus to AC. * Low-Light Vision: A Demon can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He/She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * A Demon must choose one weapon category to be proficient with at first level. (Axes, Blades (Heavy), Blades (Light), Bows, Close/Monk, Double, Flails, Crossbows/Firearms (Heavy), Crossbows/Firearms (Light), Hammers, Pole arms/spears, or thrown) * Automatic Languages: The player's choice of either English or Japenese. Demons also speak either Abyssal or Infernal, depending on which is the standard language of their native Netherworld (the GM will make this distinction for his or her campaign). Those with high Intelligence scores may also select any bonus language, except for secret languages (such as druidic). Finally, All demons possess the following capability. * Reformed Demon: ''' A demon so holy and valiant that he finds himself out of place within the Netherworld may opt to become an Angel Trainee, either willlingly or by exile from the Netherworld's Overlord. Either way, they must be trained in Celestia over the course of two weeks to become a Reformed Demon. and must be accepted by a Seraph Angel to be nominated as an Angel Trainee. If the Demon succeeeds his training, he loses all of his Demon abilities and gains Angel abilities instead. Though they essentially become angels, Reformed Demons maintain their frightening demonic appearance, the only difference being a shift of eye color from blood red to a light blue or golden color, as a sign of their reformed nature. '''WILD BLOOD DEMON Wild Blood Demons are more animalistic than other demons. They possess different animal qualities unlike other demons. Wild Blood Demons do not select a Demonic Trait, the bonus to a selected skill check, nor the weapon proficiency. Wild Blood Demons gain a +2 racial bonus to Survival and Knowledge Nature checks. Wild Blood Demons gain two claw attacks that deal 1d6 damage as well as the tail demonic trait tail. Category:Races Category:Demons